1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to beverage dispensers, and more particularly to a dispenser for one or more large size carbonated beverage bottles.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Devices are known for dispensing water or other beverages from bottles. In particular, dispensers are common for large size, e.g., five or ten gallon, water bottles. Also, dispensers are common for dispensing beverage concentrates from bottles and mixing the same for production of carbonated beverages. The introduction of large size, e.g., one and two liter, bottles of carbonated beverages has resulted in a considerable use of such sizes, but the large sizes are awkward to handle.
There are several patents which disclose various types of dispensers for various liquids.
Hodge et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,629 discloses a dispenser for a liquid mouthwash from a bottle, the dispenser having a valved outlet and a holder for cups to receive the mouthwash.
Parker et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,388 discloses a valve system for dispensing beer from a manifold leading from a plurality of beer kegs.
Slagle U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,598 discloses a liquid dispensing apparatus having a plurality of receptacles receiving separate beverage bottles which discharge into a common manifold.
Neidorf U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,483 discloses another liquid dispensing apparatus having a plurality of receptacles receiving separate beverage bottles which discharge into a common manifold.
Shannon U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,557 discloses another liquid dispensing apparatus having a plurality of receptacles receiving separate beverage bottles which discharge into a common manifold having a selective pumping arrangement.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an apparatus for dispensing carbonated beverages from large, e.g., one and two liter, bottles which comprises a supporting base with one or more vertical openings configured to receive and hermetically seal the open end of the bottle in an inverted position. The apparatus has a system of passageways and valves to dispensing liquid and bleeding air into the bottle. A removable cover is supported on the base in an inverted position of a size and shape enclosing the bottles supported thereon.